Problem: In 44 years, Ishaan will be 3 times as old as he is right now. How old is he right now?
Explanation: We can use the given information to write down an equation about Ishaan's age. Let Ishaan's age be $i$ In 44 years, he will be $i + 44$ years old. At that time, he will also be $3 i$ years old. Writing this information as an equation, we get: $i + 44 = 3 i$ Solving for $i$ , we get: $2 i = 44$ $i = 22$.